De I Cide
|Protagonist = Inahoozuki (否鬼灯), Ginmokusei (銀木犀) |Date = |hero2 = DeiCharacters.png |Nexus Doors = Inahoozuki - 6 Ginmokusei - 5 |Language = Japanese }} Overview De I Cide is a traditional Yume Nikki fangame with a twist made by Saki-Izuriha, who also made an English version but almost immediately deleted it. This game features mostly dark and disturbing themes and has a rather unusual soundtrack, consisting of metal and trance tracks in contrast to calm piano music. It stars a girl with messy hair named Inahoozuki who, most likely, is insane, and a silver haired child named Ginmokusei. The latest version is actually Version CATER (4), but it is extremely short, similar to the April Fool's releases of .flow, Me and other fangames in length, but not in tone. According to the creator, "CATER is neither a joke nor a kinda April Fool's event. That's actually a part and a close of the story." Gameplay Like in most traditional fangames, your objective is exploring dream worlds and collecting effects. There are 4 endings to find. You enter Inahoozuki's dreams through her bed and save at the notebook on her desk. In the second version the option to save at any point of the game was added due to unpredictable game freezing bugs. A curious fact about this game is that it has the least malicious-looking chaser, even though they still chase after the player characters. There is also another type of recurring NPC, dark figures with a golden padlock, who won't let you pass through to some areas. There are 20 of them scattered around Inahoozuki's dream world and you must get rid of all of them in order to see all the endings. Inahoozuki's Dream Room has a music player with the game's soundtrack, though you must unlock most of the songs first to be able to play them. The most noticeable thing in her dream room is a Roomba vacuum cleaner. This isn't an effect, it rather serves as an alternative to riding a chair while in dream. You can also turn on the TV to view Japan's weather channel. Interacting the game console in front of the TV allows Inahoozuki to play a mini-game where the player control a fast-moving bamboo shoot that has to smash normal mushrooms to gain point, and avoid the colorful moving "chaser" mushrooms. The sprites used in the mini-game are reference to 2 brands of chocolate snacks call "Takenoko no Sato (lit. Bamboo Shoot Village)" and "Kinoko no Yama (lit. Mushroom Mountain)", whose fans argue which snack is better. A bonus room with special content has been added, you can enter it by stepping on the upper rightmost corner of Inahoozuki's nexus. Starting from version TREY, De I Cide has two playable protagonists, though Inahoozuki's part is still the main one. You always start off as her, but you can switch to Ginmokusei at any time by interacting with the music box in Inahoozuki's dream room. As Ginmokusei you can also switch back to Inahoozuki. Ginmokusei's Part Ginmokusei's apartment is quite different from Inahoozuki's, and prior to version SICE he could actually leave it and even use an elevator in his apartment building. His dream worlds are different than Inahoozuki's, connected to a looping nexus with doors that move around and multiple effect-giving portals. The later allow you to collect specific effects that are correspondent to Inahoozuki's effects you've already collected. Plot You start off as Inahoozuki, who is, according to her description is a Psychopath (in Ver I), or a Demon Child (later versions). Not only does she refuses to leave her room, she won't even go out to her balcony. Her room in reality is messy and bloody,while her dream room looks cute and cozy. Her appearance in Ver CATER seems to reference the Poniko & Uboa event in Yume Nikki. Effects Inahoozuki's Effects Inahoozuki's Effect Mixes Ginmokusei's Effects Gameplay Images (Ver.ACE) Capture_009_26012014_110736.jpg|Inahoozuki's Bedroom Capture_002_26012014_114228.jpg|Inahoozuki's Nexus Gameplay Video (Ver.DEUCE) Downloads Original Translations External Links *'Official Website' Category:Fangames Category:Japanese Fangames Category:Fangames Made in RPG Maker 2000 Category:Released in 2014 Category:Fangames With Endings Category:Translated To English Category:Translated To Chinese Category:Multiple Protagonists Category:Traditional Fangames Category:Multiple Endings Category:Fangames With Minigame Category:Cancelled(discontinued) games